¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: ¿A Kyle le gusta Butters? ¿A Kyle le gusta Cartman? ¿A Kyle le gusta Garrison? ¿A Kyle le gustan todos? ¿De quién gusta Kyle?


**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

Por:BeautyKyle

ChapterÚnico¿Qué está pasando?

Un murmullo general inundaba por completo el pasillo de la escuela primaria de South Park, Stan había reparado en ello, pues no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le parecía que era sobre él en donde se posaban todas las miradas alegres, preocupadas, entusiasmadas; etc. Ignoraba que pasaba. Tenía que averiguarlo, tal vez era sólo un juego de su imaginación pero quería estar 100 seguro.

Se dirigía hacía donde sabía que encontraría a Kyle, era él el más inteligente de la clase, seguramente sabría a que se debía tanta exaltación.

Kyle estaba apoyado en su casillero leyendo un libro de matemáticas antes de que empezaran las clases. Cuando vio que su mejor amigo se acercaba cerró el libro y caminó a su encuentro.

"Hola Kyle ¿Cómo estás?" dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

"¡Hola Stan! Muy bien ¿Y tú?" dijo sonriente.

"Estoy bien pero algo confundido..." dijo Stan tratando de sacar el tema que de verdad le importaba.

"¿Preocupado¿Por qué?"

"Bueno... no se si lo habías notado, pero los chicos actúan muy raro hoy"

"¿Ssi?" el rostro de Kyle se tiñó de un rojo tan oscuro que competía con sus cabellos. "No, no lo había notado... ahora si me disculpas... tengo que ir a... ¡La clase de matemáticas¡Nos vemos!" dijo antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos, Stan lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista al doblar a la derecha... definitivamente algo extraño pasaba '¿Acaso su amigo pelirrojo estaba involucrado también?' el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, tenía que alejar ese pensamiento de sí... después de todo Kyle nunca le ocultaba nada... ¿O sí?

"No puedo evitar pensar que olvido algo, algo importante... Mmmmm ¿Qué será?"

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que Kyle se había marchado.

"¡Eureka! Sé me ocurrió una idea brillante. ¡Que inteligente soy! No dejo de asombrarme a mí mismo. Ahora que él no está podré revisar su casillero para ver si me oculta algo. ¡Soy un genio!" desafortunadamente Stan había olvidado que los casilleros tenían combinación para evitar ser abiertos por cualquier persona. Se quedó tratando de encontrar la combinación de su amigo pero como nada más hay millones de posibilidades de números combinados no tenía oportunidad de averiguarla. Cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado el pelinegro disimulaba posando y silbando.

"¡¿Qué mierda pasa con este cacharro¡¿Por qué carajo no se abre?!" dijo golpeando fuertemente la puerta y echando maldiciones a troche y moche.

"Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡¿Qué te importa, maldito metiche?!" le gritó y al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de... "¡Kyle!" que susto se llevó el pelinegro al ver a su amigo parado frente a el con su típica expresión dubitativa.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" repitió tranquilamente.

"Bien... yo... ah... estaba..." Stan sonreía tontamente tratando de inventar alguna historia coherente.

"Y aparte ¿Por qué no fuiste a las clases? Los profesores preguntaron mucho por ti. Me dijeron que te diga que quieren hablarte en el salón de maestros"

"¡Las clases!" gritó Stan, era eso lo que le había pasado inadvertido. '¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?'

Después de arreglar con Kyle que le explicaría más tarde la razón de acciones, el joven Marsh se dirigió a la sala de maestros, el lugar más temido de la escuela, para recibir regaños de parte del señor/a Garrison y los demás maestros debido a su ausencia injustificada.

"¡Stanley¿Dónde carajo estabas?" dijo el/la señor/a Garrison encabronado/a "¿Sabes que puedes meternos en problemas si te desapareces así?"

Pasadas las dos horas, o al menos eso le pareció a Stan; que ya estaba a punto de estirar la pata y hasta tenía buitres volando a su alrededor y picoteándolo (Quien dijo que no es posible morir de aburrimiento es un mentiroso lleno de mierda), salió de aquel salón con una burbujita de moco en la nariz, de seguro que de haberse podido dormir en el piso lo hubiese hecho, pero para su desgracia estaba todo mugroso y repleto de arañas así que se resistió y fue a buscar a Kyle, quien obviamente se estaría aburriendo sin su presencia (eso lo pensaba el pelinegro súper genial).

Lo buscó por todos lados y le pareció muy raro que nadie lo haya visto, fue a revisar la biblioteca, él la odiaba pero hizo el esfuerzo, pero sin obtener resultados positivos.

Hasta que por una ventana lo vio, estaba en el patio del colegio, hablando con ¿Butters? Había algo muy sospechoso ¿Desde cuando Kyle se llevaba tan bien con Butters? Es decir eran compañeros de clase pero nunca hablaban mucho. Sin motivo Stan estaba muy enojado con el dulce rubio '¿Cómo coño se atrevía a hablarle a su súper mejor amigo?'

Bajó con la cara por el piso, literalmente, iba a buscar a Kyle para que recordara quien era su mejor amigo desde siempre y para siempre. Iba a demostrarle a Butters quien era al que más quería el pelirrojo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para oír lo que decían se detuvo en seco, decidió que no estaría mal tampoco espiar un poco de lo que hablaban, es decir tal vez sólo estaban discutiendo del clima o algo así, quizás Kyle estaba platicando con Butters porque estaba muy aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio podían verlo ni se habían percatado de su presencia debido a que en el patio se encontraban muchos chicos corriendo por todos lados y grupos de amigos de cuatro o cinco charlando de sus problemas.

"¡De verdad¡Que bien!" decía con entusiasmo el chico de cabellos color cobre. "Yo también escuché que lo hace muy bien, pero no se si será tan así"

"Estoy seguro, me lo hizo a mi también, hace unos meses" contestó el rubio.

"¿Y te gustó?" preguntó Kyle curioso.

"¡Claro! Fue lo mejor de todo el mundo"

A Stan se le pusieron los ojos como huevos duros al escuchar lo que decían '¿De quién estarían hablando?' aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que Kyle estuviera hablando de sexo con aquel chico. El pelirrojo nunca sacaba un tema de ese nivel cuando estaba con él. No podía creerlo así que siguió escuchando atentamente.

"Pero... tengo un poco de miedo de que no sea como espero" dijo nervioso Kyle.

"No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien, si quieres podemos ir los dos con él" se ofreció amablemente el ojiazul.

"¡Que buena idea Butters! Así estaré más relajado. ¿Quieres ir ahora? Es que estoy muy emocionado y excitado ¡No puedo esperar más!" dijo el ojiverde.

El pelinegro estaba destrozado por dentro, no sólo había descubierto que Kyle tenía algo con Butters, sino que además había quien sabe cuantas personas. El creía ser alguien muy especial para su amigo pelirrojo. La verdad le hacía doler el alma, su corazón. Ahora era que veía que lugar ocupaba en la lista de su amigo. Tal vez ya no era tan interesante como antes, cuando estaban juntos, siempre pendientes de lo que le pasaba al otro. Cuando se contaban hasta los más íntimos secretos. Parecía que su relación se estaba desintegrando en el aire, se estaba acabando, Stan no podía aceptarlo, debía hacer algo y pronto... antes de que el pelirrojo deje de hablarle por completo y encuentre a alguien a quien convertir en su pareja.

Los persiguió en absoluto silencio esperando el momento justo en el cual aparecer. Los chicos se dirigieron hacía los columpios, en donde se encontraba Cartman chantajeando a algunos niños de cuarto grado para que le den su dinero. Stan se imaginó lo peor ¿No era Cartman del que estaban hablando, verdad? No podía ser. Kyle lo odiaba ¿O no? estaba cada vez más confundido. '¿Acaso Eric era más interesante que él?'

"¡Hola Eric!" saludó Butters sonriente.

"¿Qué quieres cara de pene?"

"Bueno... es que... Kyle quiere que le hagas un 'trabajito'..."

"Ya veo ¿Y por qué lo haría judío marica?"

"Por favor, Cartman, es muy importante, se trata de Stan..."

"Ah... ya entiendo ¿Y el no lo sabe verdad?"

"Claro que no. Es mi secreto. El pobre ni siquiera se imagina..."

El morocho se sintió totalmente abatido, una profunda tristeza lo invadió.

'Supongo que esto es lo que me pasa por no aprovechar el tiempo que compartimos. Si hubiese sido más valiente podría haberle dicho lo que siento y quizás esto tendría un final diferente, uno feliz. Estoy completamente seguro y pongo las manos en el fuego por lo que pienso, juntos hubiésemos vivido muy felices, para toda siempre' el pelinegro se retiró del lugar y se alejó de todas las risas, que ahora le parecían burlas, ingresó al interior de la escuela para evitar oír esas voces, esos comentarios, esas proposiciones. '¿Será eso lo que todo mundo murmuraba cuando él llegó esa mañana¿Estarían hablando de Kyle y su extraña actitud? Eso quería decir que todos los chicos lo sabían, claro, todos menos él.

Al entrar a clases, Stan prefirió sentarse más adelante, cosa realmente muy opuesta a lo que habitualmente hacía. Cuando Kyle llegó, como todos los días, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amigo con la vista... luego se percató de que el pelinegro estaba justo enfrente del escritorio del maestro/a Garrison, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención. Se acercó a él y sentó a su lado, como todas las mañanas. Al notarlo algo distante para con él decidió hablarle de algo tonto para sacar la conversación.

"Oye, Stan ¿Dónde estabas en el recreo? Te busqué por todos lados pero no te encontré" dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

El chico junto a él no respondía, muy por el contrario, viró la cabeza hacía el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Kyle, como si intentara ignorarlo y fuese muy molesto.

"¿Stan...¿Qué te pasa, estás enojado conmigo?" el semblante cambió radicalmente, ahora denotaba una marcada preocupación y tristeza "¿Por qué estás molesto, fue algo que hice?"

El pelinegro hacía caso omiso a la temblorosa voz que cada sonaba más y más insistente.

Al no obtener respuestas de parte su amigo, Kyle levantó la mano bien alto...

"Maestro... digo... ¿Maestra Garrison, puedo hablarle un segundo?" pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Tendrás que esperar al descanso estamos en medio de la clase"

"Pero... es muy importante... por favor..." el colorado puso ojitos de cachorro.

"... Está bien... pero más vale que sea rápido"

Ambos se retiraron del salón y los demás alumnos aprovechaban la ausencia para lanzar avioncitos de papel y pegarse los unos a los otros. Stan sintió una curiosidad que carcomía sus neuronas, ansiaba saber de qué quería hablarle su amigo pelirrojo '¿Sería de él?' lentamente se puso lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta para que le fuera posible escuchar.

"Señor... a Garrison yo quería pedirle un enorme e importante favorcito"

"¿De que se trata? Oh, espera no es lo que creo que es ¿Verdad?"

"Pues... si exactamente, entonces no hace falta que entre en detalles... por una parte que bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza... hacer todo esto sin que Stan se de cuenta"

"¿A dónde tengo que ir para... tú sabes... ayudarte?"

"A mi casa, por suerte mis padres no estarán"

"Que oportuno, no puedo esperar más... estoy muy ansiosa de hacerlo contigo"

"Yo también he esperado esto por mucho tiempo... espero que todo salga bien"

"Claro que si, yo soy toda una experta en el tema"

Stan se alejó de la puerta '¿Qué mierda pasaba¿De repente y sin previo aviso Kyle tiene sexo con toda la jodida escuela¿Cuándo se convirtió en una zorra?' Fue a sentarse y a simular que nada había pasado en sus minutos de ausencia. Cuando al fin entraron el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado nuevamente. El pelinegro estaba inmerso en un profundo y ancho océano de ideas y situaciones que juntos habían compartido, de pronto una voz lo sacó de trance...

"¿Stan... por qué no me dices que hice que te hizo enfadar tanto? Quiero saberlo, tal vez pueda arreglarlo" dijo angustiado Kyle, ya no sabía que hacer para que su mejor amigo le dirigiese la palabra, aunque sea de mala manera o propinándole insultos.

Después de esa tediosa clase en la que prestó más atención que en ninguna otra en su vida, el joven Marsh quería volver inmediatamente a su casa y descansar y pensar y recapacitar sobre todas las posibles cosas que pudieron llevar a que su amigo de cabellos de cobre se fuese distanciando de tal modo que terminara casi prostituyéndose a sí mismo.

De camino a la salida Stan vio a Kyle, parecía muy ocupado charlando con un importante grupo de chicos, así que decidió no saludarlo. En cierta manera le preocupaba que estuviera pensando en realizar una especie de loca orgía... pero intentó quitarse esa idea de la mente sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para olvidarse del asunto, después de todo que su amigo estuviera con veinte personas en la misma cama teniendo relaciones carnales no significaba que no volvieran a ser amigos, sólo significaba que él nunca tendría oportunidad de estar con su más querido y preciado tesoro... ahora que lo pensaba mejor... no valía la pena vivir, no soportaba la idea de que la persona más importante para él estuviera con otra persona. Stan comenzó a notar que su visión se empañaba, se secó las lágrimas con su brazo y se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando estaba camino a su casa una lejana voz lo llamó. El pelinegro se detuvo sin voltear atrás. Kyle lucía feliz... al fin había logrado que por lo menos su amigo le hiciera caso, porque bien podría haberse ido siéndole indiferente.

"Stan... tengo algo muy importante que decirte" empezó diciendo luego de recuperar el aliento "Yo... quería preguntarte si tú... ah... podrías venir a mi casa mañana... se que estás enojado conmigo pero... ¿Vendrás? Por favor" Kyle había juntado las manos en posición de ruego.

Stan permanecía callado y aún de espaldas '¿Para qué querría que vaya a su casa¡¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que forme parte de la orgía?! Tal vez deba ir, podría estar con él y no dejar que esos pervertidos hijos de puta se le acerquen. ¡Si! Yo sería como especie de guardián. Además si es una orgía podré tener sexo con él ¿Cuándo en la vida tendré otra oportunidad como ésta? Al pensar esto, de la nariz de Stan comenzó a salir sangre, por supuesto no se dio cuento de nada... estaba sumergido en pensamientos desubicados. Mientras esto ocurría Kyle lo miraba fijamente con algo de miedo.

"¿Stan... estás bien?" preguntó moviendo su mano delante de los ojos del pelinegro tratando de despertarlo, pues nunca le había dado una respuesta, al menos no una bastante clara.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" el chico pareció salir de su estado de muerto viviente.

"¿Vas a venir a mi casa mañana¿Si?"

"Está bien... pero que quede claro que sólo voy para ver que quieres" dijo Stan tratando de parecer rudo, se imaginó que al decirle eso lo había impresionado.

Ésa noche el pelinegro roncaba como nunca antes parecía un camión descompuesto. Al parecer estaba soñando algo bastante placentero, ya que, comenzó a moverse casi frenéticamente.

'Oh Stan, eres tan rudo y sexy... ¡Te amo tanto!' decía Kyle (en el sueño del necesitado de Stan)

'Lo se, no puedo creer que sea tan hermoso'

'Acércate a mi precioso, quiero sentirte entre mis brazos'

Cabe decir que el pelirrojo estaba completamente desnudo para facilitar las cosas.

'Creo que vas a sentir otra cosa y no precisamente entre los brazos, sino que más abajo...'

Stan se iba acercando a su presa mientras Kyle se ponía en una posición sacada del famoso libro llamado 'Kama Sutra'. Justo en ese momento el despertador sonó y Stan se cayó de la cama, aunque por suerte aterrizó con su dura cabezota y no se hizo daños mayores.

"¡Carajo! Eso me pasa por poner el reloj tan temprano" dijo arrojando el despertador debajo de un mueble, donde había con miles de relojes "Tan bonito que estaba soñando"

Esa tarde el pelinegro comenzó a prepararse para la noche, sabía que le esperaba una noche inolvidable con Kyle, incluso se había inventado un plan... que aunque no era del todo original ni inteligente estaba seguro de que funcionaría, se lo llevaría a alguna habitación vacía y allí se lo cogería el solito hasta entrada la madrugada. Stan sonrió ante la idea. De pronto le surgió una tremenda duda, bueno en realidad no era tan tremenda, '¿Debo llevar algún preservativo?' Tal vez Kyle se enoje, podría pensar que pienso que tiene sida o algo parecido... mejor lo llevaré y si no quiere que lo use no lo uso y listo. ¡Que brillante!'

El ojiazul se había arreglado muy bien, de hecho estaba muy casual pero a la vez elegante... se había dado cuenta de que una manera de asegurarse de ser el único en tener relaciones con Kyle era ser el primero en llegar, de ese modo tendrían tiempo solos. Se apresuró y salió una hora antes de lo acordado y prácticamente se fue volando en su bicicleta hasta la casa de su amigo y futura pareja.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó el pelinegro cuando escuchó que ya había llegado gente, al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea que él. Estaba que echaba fuego por las narices. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¿Me puede alguien explicar que coño pasa?"

En ese momento todos gritaron:

"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa¡Feliz cumpleaños Stan!"

"¿Qué?" fue lo que atinó a decir, estaba muy confundido "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Qué no te acuerdas¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!" Kyle estaba inmensamente feliz "Yo jamás lo olvidaría, es una fecha muy especial para mí"

La fiesta era muy bonita, su mejor amigo había escrito una poesía con la ayuda de la/el señor/a Garrison:

Poesía del amor imposible/Esta noche pasaste por mi camino/Y me tembló en el alma no se que afán/Pero yo estoy conciente de mi destino/Que es mirarte de lejos y nada más. /No, tú nunca dijiste que hay primavera/En las rosas ocultas de tu rosal. /Ni yo debo mirarte de otra manera/Que mirarte de lejos y nada más.

Y así pasas a veces tranquilo y bello/Así como esta noche te vi pasar. /Mas yo debo mirarte como una estrella/Que se mira de lejos y nada más. /Y así pasan las rosas de cada día/Dejando las raíces que no se van. /Y yo con mi secreta melancolía/De mirarte de lejos y nada más.

Y así seguirás siempre, siempre tan prohibido/Más allá de la muerte, si hay más allá/Porque en esa vida, si hay otra vida/Te miraré de lejos y nada más.

Lo que más sorprendió a Stan era que Kyle se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos, muy al contrario de él, que los había ocultado por temor.

"Kyle ¿Podemos hablar a solas?" dijo Stan mientras halaba despacio el brazo de su amigo, se metieron en su habitación para que no escuchasen los demás.

"¿Qué pasa¿Te quieres ir?"

"Claro que no, es sólo que... quería pedirte disculpas"

"¿Por qué¿De qué hablas?"

"Yo desconfiaba mucho de ti... es que te escuché hablar con Butters y creí que querías tener sexo con él o algo parecido"

"¿Qué? Debe ser una broma... yo nunca haría eso"

"¿Y entonces de que hablaban?"

"Estábamos hablando de quién podría hacerme el pastel para la fiesta, yo no se nada de cocina y Butters me contó que la mamá de Cartman cocina muy bien"

"Uff, me alegra saber que no querías tener sexo con ese gordo de mierda, me hubiese pegado un tiro en la cabeza si eso hubiese pasado"

"¿Tanto te importó?"

"Si, me asustaba la idea de que te acostaras con otra persona que no fuera yo"

"Oh Stan... eres tan dulce" dijo Kyle y se fue acercando, puso sus manos en la cabeza del pelinegro y lo besó en la frente con mucho cariño.

"Eso es todo" dijo Stan en tono juguetón "Yo esperaba algo... más amoroso" dijo sujetándolo por los hombros y tirándose encima de él, lo que había empezado como un juego ahora comenzaba a subir de temperatura, el pelinegro estaba entre las piernas del pelirrojo y esto le causaba una sensación muy excitante. Kyle estaba sonrojado y Stan le besaba las mejillas suavemente, lentamente fue bajando las manos hasta que tocaron el trasero del colorado, luego se apoyaron en sus caderas, el ojiazul sabía que seguía, sabía que hacer, con un vaivén empezó a moverse hacía adelante y hacía atrás, lo cual arrancaba gemidos de parte del pelirrojo sumido en placer y alegría. Pero lamentablemente cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena, Ike abrió la puerta, pues buscaba a Kyle. Y cuando los vio... bueno, se imaginarán que pasó luego... ¿Lo tengo que explicar? Bueno está bien...

"¿Kylie estás aquí?" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de hermano mayor, pero cuando vio dentro del cuarto... "¡¡Ahhh¿Qué le haces maldito pervertido¡Déjalo ir!"

"¿Pervertido¿Moi?" la cara de Stan era de confusión.

"Ike... yo..." la cara de Kyle se parecía a un tomate, se confundía con su pelo y hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes.

"No te preocupes, Kyle, llamaré a la policía" dijo Ike desapareciendo del marco de la puerta.

"¡Ike espera...!" gritaron al unísono, yendo tras él.

_FIN__... ¿El fin?_

_Al fin mi primer fic terminado, soy tan feliz como una lombriz n.n espero que les haya gustado, yo había pensado en hacer una continuación, con otro título, pero no se... si quieren que la haga prometo hacerlo mucho mejor, siiiiiii voy a mejorar muchísimo para que se puedan divertir más... en cuanto a mi otro fic, bueno, lo sigo escribiendo pero me dieron ganitas de hacer este porque, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero no hay muchos fics y leer siempre los mismos, aunque sean geniales a veces cansa un poquito (eso lo pienso yo, no se si les pasa) así que colaboro escribiendo y escribiendo para que tengan algo que hacer cuando esten muy aburridos como yo cuando escribí esto n.n mucha suerte a todos ustedes. Gracias por leer y por apoyarme con sus reviews. Gracias AnticosmitaSharpay por tu gran sabiduría. Nos vemos en mi próximo fic_


End file.
